Spin You Around
by Indifference Romance
Summary: Do I make you nervous? He asked in a whisper. I tried to step back to get away from his questioning eyes, but my back met the smooth surface of a wall. Cliche. Like right out of some cheesy teen movie. He looked at me how I always dreamed he would. Dasey


**Spin You Around**

Chapter 1: Thanks for the memories

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Casey Point Of View

He moved closer to my trembling body. So close that I could see my reflection in his pure chocolate brown eyes.

" Do I make you nervous?" He asked in a whisper...

It was a _' Yes'_ or _' No'_ question. He didn't ask for an explanation. But I couldn't answer. I couldn't answer him for the fear that if I opened my mouth, all my thoughts and feeling would come spilling out, forming a sentence that I would regret later on...

He continued to stare at me devilishly as his eyes danced with fire. I felt so_ venerable_. So _transparent_. It was like he was undressing me of any feelings that I ever felt with his eyes, trying to see what I was feeling this vary moment. Peeling me off and demolishing every barrier that I _ever_ put up to protect myself.

I tried to step back to get away from his questioning eyes, but my back met the smooth surface of a wall. _Cliche_. Like right out of some cheesy teen movie.

" Well do I?" He asked me once more, closing the space between us so our faces were only millimeters apart. I shifted my gaze to the ground, focusing on the cold wood floor. I could feel his breath on my cheek. It felt like I was going to faint.

Then I felt numb.

I lifted my face to his, so I could finally tell him the truth. That I liked him more then just a stepbrother.That my feelings of being siblings slowly turned romantic after not long knowing him. After months of being his stepsister.

" Derek...I..." I stammered in a voice barley audible.

I was about to tell him I_ love_ him, but I was scared to actually say those three dang words aloud. What if he didn't return my feelings? Or even worse, what if he freaked out, told our parents and I get sent off to boarding school? He was my _Oxygen_, I needed him to survive...

But I looked into his eyes once more, and my voice failed me. He was looking at me how I always dreamed he would. His eyes told me, what ever I felt for him, he felt for me back. My timing was always flawed. But not this time...

We didn't have to say anything else as his lips crashed into mine. The breath was taking from me, I was shaky, and I would have collapsed onto the floor if the wall was supporting my back.

Here I was up agents a wall. Kissing my stepbrother. But that fact didn't matter to me at the moment. I feel like flying. I feel like dancing. I feel like getting on the top of the roof and screaming my feelings to the world. I feel..._alive._

I felt Dereks tongue brush against my bottom lip begging for entrance. Of course I gave it to him. No wonder all the girls like him. He's a beautiful kisser. But that's not why I loved him. I didn't love him because he was good looking, or popular, or star of the hockey team.

I love him because he was..._Derek_. I saw something in him nobody else could. Every time I looked into his eyes I could know his mood. Every time I felt him touch me, it was like a spark going threw my body. Every time he way sad about something I couldn't sleep until he was happy again.

Finally we both pulled away gasping for air. My voice was now fully gone. And I was in shock. So I starred into space, with my gaze on the floor, not blinking once.

And with that Derek pulled away letting the space between us flood back in, as he walked away with a full blown smirk planted across his face, leaving me compleatly awestrucked and confused.

I didn't know if this meant something between us. But I'm sure in either a good or bad way things are going to be different now. _Way different..._

**Ok I have no idea where that came from. I am haveing MAGER writters block. I was board and was in the mood to write. It any good? Ah who knows, maybe it's alright. It may be a one shot. Not sure yet. I guess it all depends on if you guys like it. If you want me to continue REVIEW and PLEASE give me some ideas I'm dieing here people!**

**Spin you around: Song by puddle of mudd. I may put lyrics in the next chapter...if there even is a next chapter. Please review guys! If I continue I was thinking about makeing it on there secret relationship. Like I said, Ideas people! Me XXOO.**


End file.
